S & M Love -A Dead End-
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: The only resident of Maison de Ayakashi who is yet to be known.
1. Introduction

**I don't own Inu x Boku.**

_The Maison de Ayakashi is an apartment complex where those with youkai ancestry and/or from wealthy families resided there. However, there is only one resident who does not fit into the category, yet this person was able to take residence there away from people's eyes._

_In fact this person was the very first one to reside in this estate before it was opened for the others._

_Although this person did indeed come from one of the wealthiest families in the world, this person is also one of the most powerful beings possessing absolute power no one is worthy to have. This person holds a very special position along with a twin who shares a different power with the same acronym. _

_This person is said to be descended from a superior race that was once very much active until a certain disaster struck the dimension that lead to their extinction. The last two beings of this superior race then settled where humans and youkais coexist. Eventually they interbreed with them that led to this person and the twin. _

_Each twin inherited three youkai forms from their mother or ancestors. These three forms are known as Kuchisake-onna, Onryō, and Shinigami. _

_Unfortunately these forms caused this person to have an unstable mentality, but this affects this person living in the Masion de Ayakashi than the other one because of this person's association with the related title and position involving with the dead and the deadly sin of wrath. _

_Despite their youkai transformations and interbreeding, they remain full-blooded of a superior race with no traces of human or youkai blood in their veins. _

_None of the Masion de Ayakashi residents knew of the person's existence and the fact that this person lives in Room 13 on the thirteenth floor that is yet to be discovered of the rarely seen 13__th__ floor button on the elevator. _


	2. The Thirteenth Resident

**No spoilers.**

Cherry blossoms petals ride along the wind as Ririchiyo Shirakiin woke up one early morning making coffee as usual.

"It's perfect," Ririchiyo places her mug down.

Somewhere several stories above, an unfamiliar figure smiled in the shadows as this person closes the curtains.

"Morning Chiyo," Karuta greeted in her usual emotionless tone, "Morning Watanuki."

"Hey Karuta," Watanuki replied, "Ririchiyo."

"Same for you two," Ririchiyo responded as the three ate their breakfast together with their Secret Services (except for Karuta), "Where is Sorinozuka?" the 16-year-old wondered where her big brother was.

"Don't worry about him Ririchiyo, he's been bed-sick since last night. But now that I'm here, how about you let me dig through your panties!" Nobara said with a perverted smile.

"WHAT!?" Ririchiyo pulled down her skirt comically.

"Roromiya?" Nobara asked.

"Ok," Karuta replied eating her 10th plate.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ALLOW HER TO TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT!?" Banri exploded.

"Why are you so jealous Watanuki?" Nastume teased him.

"I'm not jealous! I don't want anyone touching Karuta that's all!" Banri replied hesitantly.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you are such a dirty boy," Nastume humorously scolds him.

"Shut up!" Watanuki shouted in embarrassment.

Xxx

"Class, tomorrow we will have a new student from France, please make her feel as comfortable as possible. That will be all," the sensei announced.

"A new student, no big deal," Watanuki said putting his so-called delinquent attitude.

"Teacher! Roromiya is drawing a plate of sushi on her notebook!" one of the students shouted.

_A new student…Hmph, she's just attending this school for whatever reason she and her parents have. Although, maybe the least I can do is try to interact with her even if she isn't proficient in English or Japanese yet. But who knows._

Xxx

"Good afternoon Ms. Ririchiyo, how was school today?" Soushi politely greeted, opening the door for his master to get in the car.

"It was fine, the teacher announce that there will be a new student attending this school tomorrow from France," Ririchiyo replied.

"Interesting, I'm glad to hear it. What is this new student like?" Soushi asked.

"I don't actually know, the teacher never got into details other than the fact that she's from France and is in the same grade level as I am in the same class together."

"Sounds good to me," Soushi smiled while driving back to the manor.

Xxx

"Sorinozuka still hasn't recovered yet," Nobara informed Ririchiyo, "now that dirty boy is out of the picture, how about we get started?" the blonde-haired woman drooled in perversion.

"I-I have some homework to do!" the 16-year-old quickly rushed to the elevator. _I'm getting a little worried._

_A week later…._

"Sorinozuka, wake up!" Nobara shouted, "wait…" she sensed something wrong with her partner, "wait… this is… I better warn the others!" the woman led Sorinozuka's room immediately.

"Wait you forgot to—Ehh, forget it," Sorinozuka fell back to bed. _What the hell is wrong with me!?"_

"Girls!" Nobara took a short breath after running down the stairs.

"Hey there are guys here too you know!" Banri was annoyed.

"Never mind that! Something is very wrong with Sorinozuka!"

"WHAT!?" Ririchiyo was shocked.

Moments after Ririchiyo, Karuta, Banri, Zange, Soushi, and Nobara arrive to Sorinozuka's room, the first thing they saw through the open door was splatters of blood.

*cough* *cough*

The group followed the familiar sound of their beloved friend only to find him on the ground with blood running from his mouth.

"Sorinozuka!" Ririchiyo approached to her childhood friend.

"This is really bad," Nobara said, "I always thought the Gula disease was only fiction, but seeing is believing I guess."

"Are you just going to let him die?!" Ririchiyo cried.

"Hey I don't want to sound dumb and all but what's a Gula disease?" Watanuki asked.

"Well based on what I read about it, it is said to be a deadly pathogen. Symptoms of the disease include an enormous grotesque appetite for anything gross, abnormally high fever, and/or vomiting," Nobara replied.

"So how do we cure him?" Ririchiyo said.

"The only person who is able to eliminate the disease is the Master of the Hellish Yard," Nobara answered.

"Who?" everyone was confused.

"Let me explain. After this place was built, the first person to move here is the Master of the Hellish Yard who lives on the thirteenth floor. She's the only resident here who is neither human nor a throwback; although she is descended from Kuchisake-onna, Onryō, and Shinigami.

"Holy shit!" Banri widened his eyes.

"Damn!" Ririchiyo was shocked.

"She must be really dangerous isn't she?" Karuta said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Actually yes," Nobara said.

"Then why the hell did they let her live here?" Banri protested.

"Let's say that she was an exception," Nobara said in her serious tone, "I don't know too much about here, but when the time comes, we'll be going through a lot of events."

Xxx

At night on the same day, the unknown person puts on a wicked smile before closing the curtain.

**The next chapter will come soon after I finish it. I'll try my very best to keep up w/ my stories, but it can be very difficult while I'm in college.**


End file.
